


Monster

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Monster

Clint knows he is a monster.  
Just of a different kind,  
With different sins.  
He has blood on his hands,  
Just as much as the other assassins.  
He is no innocent soul.  
His soul is blackened.


End file.
